Un joven de Sacae
by Brendan94
Summary: La historia de un Joven de sacae y como transcurre su vida
1. Un sueño

**_ Un joven de Sacae_**

**_Capitulo 1:_**_Un sueño_

_En las llanuras de Sacae, se encontraba una tribu de guerreros, eran los Lorca, se destacaban por su color de pelo, sus grandes habilidades con el arco, y alguno que otro con la espada. Jed, jefe de la tribu, era un nómada, muy particular ya que se habría casado con una noble, y era el mejor espadachín de la tribu, además de el, había otra pareja, era el mejor amigo del jefe, su nombre era Claus, tenia el perlo verde, ojos azules, de gran altura y muy bueno usando el arco, era una persona sumamente responsable, confiable y amigable, era bastante querido y respetado en la tribu. Claus se había casado con una joven noble también, su nombre era Bianca, ella tenia una piel blanca, cabello tan negro como la noche, ojos castaños, era muy alegre y cariñosa. Ellos tenían un hijo, su nombre era Brendan, este joven Lorca de 6 años era el alma y vida de sus padres, su pelo de negro, heredado de su madre, y ojos café es muy decidido en las cosas que le gustaban, siempre cumplía las promesas que hacia y al igual que su padre era muy responsable._

_-Voy a visitar a Jed, ¿vienes Brendan?- acariciando la cabeza de su hijo._

_-¡Claro! Así le pido que me siga enseñando a usar la espada_

_-Enserio…- rascándose la cabeza- ¿No seria mejor que aprendieras a usar el arco?, sabes que yo te enseñaría._

_-__Ami me mola mas la espada-mientras los ojos le brillaban- además creo que se me dará mejor la espada que el arco._

_-Supongo que no puedo hacer nada-suspirando-Bueno vayamos._

_El pequeño junto a su padre fueron hasta la casa de Jed, Brendan había tomado una vara no muy gruesa de el suelo, y empezó a repasar los movimientos que habría aprendido del Jefe Lorca, su padre veía lo muy concentrado que estaba su hijo y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa._

_-¿Qué?-decía Brendan un poco molesto_

_-Nada, solo que estabas muy concentrado-seguía riéndose_

_-Y que, voy a ser el mejor espadachín, así podré ganarle al jefe-levantando la mano en señal de promesa._

_Luego de un rato de caminar, llegaron a la tienda de Jed, Jefe de los Lorca, al entrar lo primero en que se fijo el pequeño, fue en la hija del jefe, Lyn, una chica de su misma edad, su pelo era de color verde, y lo que mas resaltaba de la pequeña eran sus ojos color esmeralda._

_-¡Hola Lyn!-saludaba el pequeño entusiasmado-¿Esta el jefe? me debe una practica._

_-¡Hola Brendan, señor Claus!-acercándose a ellos-mi padre esta en su cuarto lo estaba esperando señor Claus-señalando una de las habitaciones._

_-Gracias, Brendan ve a jugar con Lyn-entrando en la habitación del jefe._

_-Bien-acercándose a Lyn-oye, vamos a practicar un poco mientras esperamos, ¿Te parece?-mirándola con entusiasmo._

_-¡Claro! Esta vez no me ganaras-sonriéndole-eh estado entrenando para ganarte._

_-¡Pues prepárate para perder!_

_Los dos jóvenes, estaban aprendiendo el manejo de la espada del jefe. Brendan era su mejor alumno, era el que aprendía mas rápido, ya incluso podía realizar una técnica básica pero difícil para todo principiante de la espada, Lyn también avanzaba rápido pero no podía seguirle el paso a su compañero._

_Los dos se dirigieron a un salón bastante amplio y en los costados habían espadas de madera, era el cuarto de entrenamiento, rápidamente los pequeños tomaron una de las espadas de madera y se colocaron en posición para empezar, la primera en comenzar fue Lyn que se abalanzo contra Brendan, que con una expresión de tranquilidad se mantenía sereno, no mostraba nervios mirando fijamente a su oponente, luego de esquivar el ataque de Lyn, con una gran rapidez Brendan contraatacó, Lyn apenas pudo esquivar el golpe de la espada, retrocedió y con una sonrisa pensó-"el entrenamiento si había dado frutos"-luego se puso en marcha, moviéndose alrededor del joven que seguía sereno y tranquilo, Lyn trataba de atacarlo por un punto ciego, pero ella sabia que el no dejaba libre sus puntos ciegos, así que se decidió en un ataque múltiple ,esperando la oportunidad para conectar un golpe, Brendan bloqueaba cada uno de los ataques de Lyn, mientras que se alejaba poco a poco, esto hizo que Lyn lo persiguiera sin cesar los continuos ataques, Lyn un poco complacida por ver como Brendan se alejaba tratando de evitar los ataques pensó-"lo estoy presionando, si sigo así lo venceré"-ese pensamiento no le se le quedo en la mente por mucho tiempo, cada vez los ataques de Lyn eran mas lentos, ahí aprovecho Brendan de lanzarle una lluvia de golpes, Lyn no podía esquivarlos todos, hasta que callo._

_-Uf…uf…uf…-jadeando-Me…venciste…_

_-Lo hiciste bien, me presionaste bastante-dándole la mano para que se levantara._

_-Tomando la mano de su amigo y levantándose- Si, eh mejorado, pero necesito entrenar mas-riéndose._

_Unos aplausos se escucharon desde la entrada, eran Jed y Claus que al parecer ya llevaban un tiempo viéndolos, se podía ver el orgullo del maestro en sus pupilos, ambos habrían mejorado bastante sus habilidades con la espada._

_-Lo han hecho muy bien-decía Jed mientras este sonreía-ambos han mejorado enormemente sus habilidades, me enorgullecen como su mentor_

_-Si, es como si hubiera sido ayer cuando Brendan tomo su primera lección de espada, se veía tan contento-decía Claus, luego quedo mirando a su hijo-aun que creo que hubiera sido mejor que usara el arco…_

_-No insistas padre- respondiendo medio molesto-la espada es lo mió, no el arco._

_-Buuuu-le respondió su padre._

_Lyn y Jed se rieron bastante, mientras Brendan y Claus seguían discutiendo el tema de usar el arco. Así Brendan se quedo a las practicas con Jed junto a Lyn mientras Claus los veía alentando a su hijo y a la joven Lyn._

_-Terminamos-dejando la espada de madera en un rincón de la sala-hora de volver a casa chicos, lo hicieron muy bien hoy._

_-Bien nos vemos mañana Jed, adiós Lyn-despidiéndose-vamos Brendan. _

_-Adiós Lyn, nos vemos jefe-saliendo tras su padre._

_-Adiós-mirando a Brendan._

_-Ese chico será un muy buen yerno-riéndose a carcajadas._

_-¡Padre!-sonrojándose completamente-¡No digas eso! _

_Mientras Claus y Brendan caminaban hacia su casa, un sujeto con dos cuchillos se abalanza hacia Claus, rápidamente Claus se aparta y aleja a Brendan._

_-¿Que es lo que quieres?-dijo Claus en tono alterado._

_-Tu dinero...-Decía el extraño hombre, mientras sonreía de manera macabra._

_El ladrón, vio al pequeño y se lanzo hacia Brendan apuntando con sus cuchillos, Claus salta y con su cuerpo recibe los cuchillos._

_-¡Ughhh!_

_-¡Papá!- Gritaba el joven muy asustado_

El ladrón saco otra cuchilla de su talón, y dirigiéndose hasta Claus y Brendan para acabarlos. Brendan, que ya había retirado los cuchillos de su padre, tomó uno de ellos y bloqueo el ataque del ladrón.

-Eres bueno muchacho-riéndose, mientras se preparaba para otro ataque.

Brendan se lanzo hacia el ladrón, su rostro estaba en furia total, eso hacia que no pudiera pensar claramente lo que hacia, lo único que consiguió fue varios cortes del ladrón, el cual estaba divirtiéndose con la situación.

-¡Maldición!-Gritaba el muchacho-¿POR QUE NO LE PUEDO DAR?

-Cálmate... y... concéntrate-le decía una voz familiar

-¡Padre!-mirando a su padre que estaba tendido en el suelo.

Brendan entendió rápidamente, cerro los ojos y suspiro un par de veces.

-¡Prepárate mocoso!-corriendo rápidamente hacia el joven que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados.

El ladrón que ya había saltado hacia Brendan, en un movimiento rápido Brendan esquiva el cuchillo que iba dirigido a su cuello y le entierra el cuchillo en el pecho.

Brendan se dirigió hacia su padre, que ya no le respondía, luego se giro a ver al hombre que mato, era la primera vez que mataba, su mente era un caos, su padre muerto y el matando al ladrón, no pudo aguantar mas y calló inconsciente.


	2. Pesadilla

_** Bueno, aqui dejo el capitulo 2, bastante tragico, (aun no me puedo creer que lo pensara y escribiera yo) ^^U**_

**_Beno espero lo disfruten._**

_** Un Joven de Sacae:**_

_**Capitulo 2:**__ Pesadilla._

_Ya era de mañana, Lyn como todos los días, partió en busca de leña y de paso entrenar un poco, esa mañana, Lyn estaba un poco agobiada, no sabia porque, tenia un nudo en la garganta, y la cabeza le dolía bastante, pensó-"quizá tenga un poco de fiebre", aun que eso, no detuvo a la joven, de hacer su rutina diaria. Ya un poco alejada de su casa, vio a tres personas tendidas en el suelo, reconoció a dos de ellas, eran Brendan y Claus, pero ¿Quién era la otra persona? no sabia quien era, no quiso seguir pensar mas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos. Grande fue su sorpresa, Claus y la otra persona desconocida estaban muertos, no pudo evitar soltar un grito, lo cual atrajo la atención de algunos miembros de la tribu, que al igual que Lyn estaban haciendo su rutina._

_Jed, que se encontraba, en una importante reunión ese día, habría sido llamado, por uno de los guardias, que le informo de la situación, Jed suspendió la reunión, inmediatamente y salio al lugar donde se encontraba, Brendan. Al llegar, vio a su amigo Claus, quien yacía en el suelo, junto a otra persona, de quien no se sabía quien era. Unos metros mas allá estaba Lyn, sollozando, en sus brazos estaba Brendan, quien no respondía, a los llamados de la niña, algunos de los miembros, ya le habían dicho Lyn, que no estaba muerto, que solo estaba inconsciente, pero esta no escuchaba, en lo único que pensaba era, "¿Por qué no despierta?,¿Por qué no me escucha?". En eso, Jed, toma a Brendan, ordena a los demás, que enterraran los cuerpos, y se llevo al joven, Lyn seguía a su padre, tratando de secar sus lágrimas._

_-SUEÑO-_

_Un niño junto a sus padres, caminando tranquilamente por el bosque, una mujer de pelo negro largo, el hombre de pelo verde, el niño, que estaba tomado en ambas manos por sus padres, tenia el cabello negro y ojos café pardo, era un momento muy feliz para el pequeño, luego de volver a casa, tanto el padre como el hijo se sentaron a la mesa, la madre, llevaba un delicioso plato a la mesa, luego se fueron a dormir juntos, los tres durmiendo apaciblemente. Así los días pasaban, cada día era mejor que el anterior, el chico no podía ser más feliz, hasta que, su madre desapareció, así derrepente, el chico la buscaba desesperadamente, sin éxito, fue a buscar a su padre, "entre los, dos la encontraremos" se decía el chico, con esperanza, pero al llegar a casa, el también había desaparecido, no sabia que hacer, estuvo horas llamando a sus padres, pero seguía sin respuesta alguna._

_-TERMINO SUEÑO-_

_Brendan había despertado, lo primero que vio, fue el techo de su casa, mientras habría y cerraba sus parpados lentamente, reflexionando sobre que había pasado, "¿Cómo había llegado a casa?, pero eso ya importaba, entendía muy bien el vacío que sentía, y aquel sueño, se lo habría confirmado, "Estoy solo…" se dijo así mismo, su madre, habría muerto cuando el era pequeño, ya apenas la recordaba, y ahora su padre, también lo había dejado. Cerró sus ojos, intentando dormir y poder olvidar, aunque sea por un momento, el vacío que sentía por dentro. En eso, se escucharon una pasos, que se dirigían hasta la habitación, donde se encontraba Brendan, el no abrió los ojos, sentía que ya no podía abriros, aun que siguiera despierto. Un abrir de puerta se escucho, y una voz familiar, "Eh venido a verte, Brendan…" este reacciono, y con toda su fuerza, empezó abrir sus ojos, poco a poco se abrían, hasta distinguir a la figura que tenia enfrente, "Lyn…" dijo en voz suave, la chica, rápidamente, lo abrazo fuertemente, mientras que sus ojos, se llenaban con lagrimas, "Estoy tan-tan" sin dejar de llorar, "Te traeré algo de comer" saliendo rápidamente, Brendan se quedo mirando, luego cerrando de nuevo los ojos, se puso a dormir._

_-PESADILLA-_

_Brendan, se encontraba en un jardín marchito, mirara por donde mirara, todo estaba muerto, animales, personas. Esto dejo en shock a Brendan, no sabia lo que pasaba, corrió sin rumo fijo, tratando de escapar de ese lugar tan horrible, pero todo esfuerzo era embano, todo seguía igual. Sin previo aviso, unos brazos con cuchillas salieron de la tierra, empezaron a atacar al joven, este recibió, cortes por todos lados, Brendan, que vio una espada en el suelo, la tomo, y sin saber a que, empezó a dar cortes a cualquier cosa que se le atravesara, hasta que escucho un grito, Brendan abrió los ojos, los cuales había cerrado, y vio a su padre, luego vio su mano y soltó la espada, la cual atravesaba a su padre, este pego un grito, un grito que se quedo grabado de por vida en su mente._

_Brendan despertó agitado, lleno de sudor, puso las manos en su cara y dijo "Yo mate a mi padre…"_

_Espero les aya gustado, comenten ^^_


	3. Nuevo comienzo

___Hola, espero que les guste este cap ^^_

_respondiendo a la pregunta de WhiteRose89, si va a segir la secuela de Lyn, en la que se entera de q su madre es una noble, y luego ir a salvar a su abuelo de su malvado tio abuelo xD. pero no siempre va a seguir la secuela(ya veran en los siguientes caps)_

_disfruten el cap ^^_

_**Un Joven de Sacae**__:_

_**Capitulo 3**__**:**__Nuevo comienzo. _

_Después de que Jed se llevara a Brendan a su casa, lo pusieron en su cuarto, y Lyn, que era la mas preocupada por Brendan, se quedo con el, solo hasta el anochecer, pero regresaba a la primera hora de la mañana, sin falta, por 5 días completos._

_Se quedaba a su lado, esperando que el abriera los ojos, pero nada. Ya iban en el sexto día, pero seguía igual, no se movía, ni abría los ojos, esto hizo muchas veces pensar a Lyn en querer llorar de tristeza, pero se había dicho a si misma que seria fuerte, no solo por ella, sino por Brendan, que abría perdido a su padre. _

_Ya era el séptimo día, Lyn se dirigía hacia la habitación de Brendan, como todos los días, entro y se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, de repente, escucho una voz muy suave y familiar, "Lyn…" Se giro a ver, fue tan grande la sorpresa, que no pudo evitar, llorar de alegría y saltar sobre Brendan, dándole un fuerte abrazo, "Estoy tan-tan" sin dejar de llorar, después de unos segundos, Lyn soltó a Brendan con gran esfuerzo, y le dijo "Debes de estar ambiento, te traeré algo de comer", salio rápidamente de la habitación hacia la cocina, mientras se secaba las lagrimas. Ella se había prometido no llorar mas, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, si no de alegría así que lo dejo pasar, al llegar a la cocina, Lyn preparo un festín, era muy buena cocinera, ya que había aprendido de su madre Madelyn, Se apresuro hacia hacia la habitación de Brendan y al entrar, vio que Brendan se había quedado dormido, puso la bandeja con comida en una mesita que se encontraba al lado de la cama, sin mas que decir, se retiro silenciosamente, ya segura de que mañana, su amigo estaría mucho mejor._

_Al regresar lo hizo con Jed, al entrar, vieron a Brendan despierto, sentado en la cama, Jed estaba feliz de ver a su pupilo despierto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal…_

_-¡Brendan!, me alegro de que estés despierto, nos tenias preocupados a todos-sonriendo._

_-…-silencio._

_-Si, has estado durmiendo, por una semana entera-mirando a la mesita-¿Todavía no as comido nada?, no probaste nada de la comida que te deje._

_-…-silencio._

_-¿Qué pasa Brendan?, ¿no te sientes bien?-tomándolo de los hombros-Dime…_

_-Yo… yo mate a mi padre…-mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos._

_-Eso no es verdad, estoy seguro de que fue la otra persona quien lo mató-poniéndose serio. No digas estupideces._

_-Pero…pero… ¡Por mi culpa fue que murió!_

_-golpe- ¡Tu padre murió protegiéndote! No digas que fue tu culpa._

…_-volviendo a quedarse en silencio._

_Tanto Lyn como su padre, se fueron de la habitación, dejando reflexionar a Brendan, que se veía pensativo, pero a la vez abatido, por los sucesos, pensó sobre lo que Jed le había dicho, Brendan estuvo varios días en reposo, para recuperar su salud. _

_-No puedo seguir así…-se decía tu a s mismo el joven-por no hacer nada, mataron ami padre…-En eso entra Lyn al cuarto._

_-¿Cómo te sientes ahora Brendan? _

_-Un poco mejor…-mirando hacia la ventana._

_-Me alegro, así volveremos a practicar juntos- mientras le tomaba la mano._

_-Lyn…-mirándola a la cara- gracias por estar a mi lado, ahora ya se lo que debo hacer-levantándose de la cama- me are mas fuerte, para que nadie mas muera por mi culpa- sonriéndole a Lyn._

_-Si, los dos nos haremos más fuertes- sonriéndole también._

_Brendan y Lyn junto a su mentor Jed, siguieron practicando y mejorando sus habilidades en la espada, Brendan ya se encontraba mucho mejor, pero una que otra vez ,se le veía con una mirada de tristeza, esta solo se veía cuando iba a visitar la tumba de su padre… _

_Han pasado ya 5 años, Brendan, quien ya había mejorado excepcionalmente con la espada, ya podía tener duelos con Jed, ese pequeño chico, había crecido bastante, su pelo negro le había crecido un poco, llevaba una banda en la cabeza, que el mismo había hecho y ropas mas de adulto, ahora tenia 11 años, los cuales no habría desaprovechado. Brendan estaba en una pelea de practica con Jed, mientras que Lyn, ya mas crecida también, que también daba un aire de madurez, miraba como su padre, entrenaba junto el chico con el cual creció._

_Jed y Brendan, estaban muy concentrados en su pelea, sus habilidades estaban bastante reñidos, Brendan se lanzo hacia Jed, que con movimientos muy rápidos, movía la espada, esta era esquivada por Jed, aun que tenia que bloquear, uno que otro. Jed contesto moviéndose muy rápido, tanto que por un momento parecía haber desaparecido, Brendan puso su espada en su espalda, bloqueando el golpe que venia a el, Jed se sorprendió de que pudiera bloquear ese ataque, Jed de inmediato se trato de salir, pero Brendan, que se había girado rápidamente, lo agarro con sus manos, y de una patada alejo a Jed._

_-Muy bien hecho-aplaudiendo-Me has obligado a ponerme un poco serio-riéndose-pero ya es hora de terminar el entrenamiento_

_-Así es Brendan, mañana es tu cumpleaños, y serás ya un adulto independiente._

_Los hombres de la tribu, cuando llegada a la edad de 12 años, se les reconocen ya como adultos._

_-Si, mañana también será mi último día en la tribu-mirando el cielo._

_-¿Estas seguro Brendan?-mirando triste-de irte de la tribu._

_-Si… quiero conocer otros lugares, y perfeccionar mi espada._

_-Entonces ve-dándole palmadas en la espalda- siempre serás bienvenido aquí._

_-Gracias Jed…_

_Al día siguiente, se celebraron dos cosas, la primera fue la fiesta de cumpleaños de Brendan, en la cual casi toda la tribu fue, festejaron hasta el atardecer, Brendan se vio envuelto en regalo, los cuales eran, una bolsa, medicinas, ropa y un mapa, Lyn le había dado un brazalete, el cual llevaba el nombre de ella, ella también tenia una con el nombre de Brendan. Luego, vino la ceremonia para convertirse en adulto, el cual consistía en pintarse la cara y un rito, luego Jed, le hacia entrega de un arma, el cual el mismo había hecho, las armas fabricadas por Jed eran las mejores, y como era de suponerse, Jed le entrego una espada bastante elegante a Brendan._

_-Te hago entrega de esa arma, la cual será tu compañera en difíciles ocasiones, úsala con prudencia y sabiduría- entregándole la espada._

_-Lo are Jed, usare esta espada con sabiduría-recibiéndola._

_Al día siguiente, Brendan se había levantado temprano, se alisto, y antes de partir, se puso su banda en la cabeza y ya listo, partió hacia la salida de la aldea. Allí lo estaban esperando, eran Jed y Lyn que venían a despedirse de el._

_-¡Brendan!-le gritaba Lyn_

_-Acercándose a ellos-Hola Lyn, Jed- sonriendo._

_-Así que ya te vas…-decía Lyn en tono triste._

_-Si…pero volveré algún día-abrazándola._

_-Aquí tienes un poco de dinero, te ara falta en tu viaje-dándole una bolsita con dinero._

_-Jed… gracias por todo-dándole la mano- cuando vuelva, seré mas fuerte que tu- con una sonrisa de seguridad en su cara._

_-Jajá jajá, lo espero con ansias._

_-Bueno, es hora de irme, ¡adiós!-saliendo de la entrada._

_Jed y Lyn, veian como ese joven se alejaba poco a poco de sus vistas, hasta perderse en el horizonte, Lyn que siguió ahí, dijo en voz baja "Cuídate Brendan…"_

_espero les aya gustado, le estoy poniendo bastante ganas, esperen a ver el sig cap ^^_

_sigan disfrutando de mi fic y comenten ^^_

_bye_


	4. Colmillo Negro

_**Hola , aqui les dejo el capitulo 4, espero les guste este cap ^^**_

_**Un Joven de Sacae:**_

_**Capitulo 4:**__ Colmillo Negro._

_Unos años mas tarde…_

_En un castillo ubicado en Biran, muy lejos de Sacae. En la sala del trono, se encontraba en la silla, un hombre de mediana edad, tenia barba y el pelo castaño claro y un poco canoso, era bastante musculoso, y se caracterizaba por la gran cicatriz que tenia del lado izquierdo de su cara, esta cicatriz, le recorría la frente hasta abajo del ojo izquierdo Al lado de el, había una mujer bastante bella, su pelo negro ondulado, su piel blanca, y sus ojos amarillos la hacia destacar bastante. Ellos dos miraban a un joven de catorce años, pelo negro, ojos cafés pardo, una banda en la cabeza y un brazalete en la mano izquierda, estaba inclinado, frente a ese hombre._

_-¿Estas seguro Reed?-decía la mujer mientras miraba a Brendan, buscándole alguna buena cualidad-No le veo nada especial a este chico…_

_-Mmm...-mirando a Brendan también- Yo tampoco… ¡Soldado!-llamando a un soldado que también se encontraba ahí-¿Que significa esto?_

_-Es el chico que derroto a uno de nuestros asesinos jefe, este chico tiene un gran talento._

_-Me cuesta trabajo creerlo…-Reed llamo a uno de sus mejores asesinos-Te pondremos aprueba chico._

_El asesino se abalanza hacia Brendan con sus cuchillos en mano, Brendan lo esquiva y en un rápido movimiento, golpea con la empuñadura de la espada, el estomago del asesino, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Reed no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban, así igual quedo la mujer que estaba al lado de el, Brendan se volvió hacia Reed y se inclino._

_-¿Esto es suficiente?-mientras lo miraba._

_-Claro, me as dejado impresionado chico-aplaudiendo el logro del joven-¿Qué te parece Sonia?_

_-Muy interesante…-con una sonrisa en la cara-¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?_

_-Brendan… Brendan de Sacae-respondió el joven sonriendo._

_-Muy bien Brendan, ¡Bienvenido a Colmillo Negro!-Decía alegremente Reed._

_-Dime Brendan… ¿Cuál es tu motivo para unirte al Colmillo Negro?-decía Sonia curiosa._

_-Es un secreto-respondió Brendan bastante serio._

_Luego, hubo una reunión convocada por Reed, todos los miembros del Colmillo se había reunido, los únicos que faltaban eran los hijos de Reed, y otros miembros que se encontraban entrenando por Lycia. Allí Brendan fue dejado acargo de Damian, uno de los capitanes de confianza de Reed. Damian era un hombre serio, amaba Colmillo Negro, y era muy estricto, su pelo púrpura y su peinado hacia atrás lo hacían destacar bastante en el Comillo._

_-Bienvenido al Colmillo-le decía Damian mientras ponía una mano en su hombro- Espero grandes cosas de ti, así que ve acostumbrándote al trabajo de asesino._

_-Lo are…- respondió de mala gana el joven._

_Brendan se había unido al Colmillo Negro, un grupo de asesinos muy famosos, el joven tenia sus razones para entrar al Colmillo, pero estaba claro que no era por el trabajo de asesino, apenas Brendan pensaba en eso, sentía un gran escalofrío, y un nudo en la garganta._

_Pasó un año desde que Brendan se unió al Colmillo, paso por duras pruebas, difíciles misiones, con la gran habilidad que tenia sobre la espada, y la gran rapidez de sus movimientos, se gano el apodo de "Espada veloz". Luego a los 15 años, Brendan se convirtió en capitán, así que le pusieron a cargo una chica de su edad, su misión era enseñarle a ser fría, cruel, en otras palabras, haciéndola buena asesinando. La chica, venía de un orfanato, su nombre era Katia, tenia el pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca. _

_Al llegar la joven al lugar donde se encontraría con su maestro y capitán, lo único que vio fue un joven de su edad con una espada, la chica pensó "Estará aquí por la misma razón que yo", Brendan al verla legar, la saludo amablemente y le explico de que seria su maestro, la chica quedo en shock, ¿un chico de su misma edad seria su maestro?, debía de ser una broma pensaba ella._

_-Bueno, entonces te enseñare a usar la espada-mientras Brendan agarraba un par de espadas de madera, pasándole una a Katia._

_-¿Por qué tu eres mi maestro?-decía la chica-¡Tenemos la misma edad!_

_-La edad no importa-decía Brendan tranquilamente._

_La chica, aunque aun molesta, decidió aceptar el hecho, de que un chico de su misma edad seria su maestro. _

_Pasaron 9 meses juntos, Katia había ganado una gran admiración y respeto hacia Brendan, que también conseguido la lealtad de la joven chica, eso paso después de una de sus misiones. _

_Brendan y Katia, habían ido a Ositia, su misión, eliminar a un criminal que había escapado, este había acorralado a Katia, y empezó a atacarla con la espada, ella aduras penas se podía defender, el criminal, salto sobre ella, apuntando su espada a la cabeza de la joven, Katia logro bloquear el golpe poniendo su espada, pero callo al suelo debido al impacto de las espadas, el criminal aprovecho de darle una patada y le arrebato la espada, ya era el final para ella, Brendan apareció por detrás de el, y lo atravesó con su espada, desde ese día, Katia seguía fielmente a Brendan._

_Brendan le enseño bastante sobre la espada, en 2 años, Katia se había convertido en un gran espadachín, sus habilidades eran sorprendentes, por lo que era conocida por todo el Colmillo, como la segunda espadachín mas fuerte del Colmillo, el primero era Brendan._

_-Brendan-decía la joven ya crecida-mañana se cumplen 2 años desde el primer día en que nos conocimos._

_-Si, desde ese día, as mejorado mucho tus habilidades- Brendan ya con 17 años, el pelo lo tenia un poco largo, y era mas alto- me alegro de haberte conocido-sonriéndole._

_-Sonrojada-L-lo mismo digo._

_Los dos estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos del castillo, entraron a una sala donde había un ejercito enorme, era el de Brendan, como capitán, debía reunir a un gran ejercito y entrenarlos. La mayoría era de la edad del joven, eran de personalidad alegre y amable, seguían siempre con admiración a su capitán, aunque los mas viejos solo lo veían como rival. Eran el mejor ejercito del Colmillo, aunque los capitanes de otros grupos tenían problemas con ellos, ya que solo obedecían ordenes de Brendan, y no podían hacer nada para que acataran las ordenes de otro aparte de su capitán ya que, eran igual o mas fuerte que los otros capitanes._

_Todos sabían que su capitán odiaba matar, pero ellos lo seguirían hasta e fin. Brendan, se había ido a su cuarto, al entrar vio a un encapuchado._

_-Tiempo que no te veía-decía Brendan sonriendo._

_-Si, 5 años-sonriendo también._

_-Ya falta poco ¿no?-poniéndose serio._

_-Si, debes ir preparando todo-desvaneciéndose._

_-Si…_

_**Espero les aya gustado, y esperen a ver el prox cap xD**_

**_Bye_**


	5. Reencuentro

_**Hola! disculpen la demora esq tenia demasiadas cosas q hacer en mi liceo (y aun me quedan bastantes -_-U) bueno aqui les dejo el cap, disfrutenlo !**_

_**Un Joven de Sacae:**_

_**Capitulo 5:**__ Reencuentro._

_Brendan se había puesto en marcha y partió del Colmillo Negro, dejando a Katia a cargo del ejército, nadie sabia lo que Brendan pensaba hacer, había partido así derrepente. Ya en un templo de la ciudad de Bulgar, Brendan vio a un pequeño grupo que había echado a unos bandidos, que se habían apoderado del templo, el grupo era de 4 personas; Un joven de 15 años, cabello castaño, ojos negros, llevaba una capa, pantalones cafés, una polera verde y una espada, este joven era el que le daba ordenes a los demás del grupo "Un estratega" se dijo Brendan así mismo, Luego estaban dos jinetes, el primero de armadura carmesí y pelo anaranjado, por sus movimientos Brendan dedujo que era un jinete bastante inteligente y serio, el otro de pelo castaño y armara verde, al verlo, se veía que era muy descuidado pero aplicado en la batalla, la ultima, era un mujer espadachína, de pelo verde y ojos color esmeralda, se veía que podía cuidarse sola y era bastante precisa en sus movimientos_

_El jinete de pelo anaranjado, había hecho de carnada a los enemigos que se encontraban cercanos al portón del templo, mientras que la espadachín y el jinete de cabello castaño, por ordenes del estratega, mientras que el jinete hechaba abajo una pared agrietada, la espadachína peleaba con un bandido que se encontraba custodiando la pared agrietada. Ya habiendo echado la pared abajo, el jinete se adentro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el jefe, el jinete tomo su lanza y antes de que el bandido pudiera bloquear, este le ensarto su lanza en el pecho, y al darse vuelta para ver a sus compañeros, el jinete ve tranquilizado a sus compañeros que ya habían vencido a los bandidos._

_Los 4 integrantes se habían reunido adentro del templo y liberado a un sacerdote que había sido encerrado en una de las habitaciones._

_-¿Esta bien?-preguntaba la joven._

_-Si… ellos solo querían la espada, pero como era de esperarse, los espíritus no eligieron a ese bandido._

_-¿Qué hace esa espada ahí?-preguntaba el estratega._

_-Es la Manni Katti Cless, los viajeros vienen aquí a pedir buena fortuna durante los viajes-decía la chica._

_-Así es-aclaro el sacerdote- Prueben a sacarla de su vaina, si son afortunados, puede que la espada elija a uno de ustedes como su dueño._

_-¡Bien!-decía el jinete de armadura verde- Vaya usted primero mi bella señora-hablándole a la chica._

_-Saín…-poniéndose la mano en la cabeza- en verdad no tienes remedio…-decía el otro jinete._

_-Esta bien Kent-le decía la chica- yo seré la última, así que puedes ir primero si quieres Saín._

_-¡Muy bien, gracias, Lady Lindys!-Saín se acerca a la espada, y a pesar de la fuerza de Saín, lo único que logro fue un fuerte dolor muscular._

_-Ahora voy yo-decía el joven estratega, pero al igual que Saín, lo único que gano fue un dolor muscular-Bueno… ¡ya me lo esperaba!-riéndose._

_-Supongo que sigo yo…-dijo Kent muy poco entusiasmado al ver a sus compañeros, solo lo intento un poco y sin nada mas que hacer…-Supongo que no-soltando una pequeña risa mientras se rascaba la cabeza. _

_-Bien…-Lyn se acerco a Kent que le entregaba la espada, al tocar la espada esta empezó a brillar y luego sin ninguna dificultad, Lyn logro sacar la espada de su funda- La eh sacado…_

_-¡Felicidades!-decía el sacerdote muy feliz-la espada te a elegido, y ahora solo tu puedes empuñarla._

_-No… no puedo…_

_-La espada te a elegido a ti Lady Lyndis-le decía Kent._

_-Al sacarla de su vaina, es prueba suficiente de que te pertenece solo a ti. Es increíble… nunca espere ve en vida a la propietaria de la espada sagrada- dijo el sacerdote mientras admiraba la hoja de la espada._

_-La mejor espada de Sacae y ahora es mía…_

_-Pues se dice que algunas cosas pasan por el destino, la espada te estaba esperando-decía Kent._

_-Aun así…_

_-Míralo de esta forma, la espada se siente bien estando contigo, y por eso te ah elegido mi señora._

_-Supongo que tienes razón, esta a hecha a mi medida, creo que me gusta. _

_Todos celebraban felicitando a Lyn, pero alguien faltaba…Era Cless que había visto una sombra a lo lejos y decidió ir a ver. Derrepende, Cless ve que una espada se dirije hacia a el, y con bastante dificultad, logra bloquearla._

_-Así se hace Cless-Aparecía Brendan, que estaba escondido viendo lo que sucedía-También has crecido bastante-mientras le acariciaba la cabeza._

_-¡Capitán!-miraba Cless sorprendido-¡Me alegro mucho de verlo!_

_-Yo también, ¿Y como te ha ido? Ya hace unos meses de que te fuiste para ser un mejor estratega._

_-Si, pasaba de coliseo a coliseo viendo a los luchadores pelear, y aprendí bastante, hasta que me encontré con Lyn, ahora la estoy ayudando. ¿Y usted que hace aquí capitán?_

_-¿Yo? –Sonrisa-ya lo veras, pero por ahora finjamos que no nos conocemos ¿Bien?._

_-Entiendo…-Cless parecía bastante confundido, pero si su capitán se lo pedía._

_Mientras tanto, Kent se había dado cuenta de que Cless no estaba, miro por todos lados, hasta que lo vio conversando con alguien. Lyn que también se había dado cuenta, fueron donde el pequeño estratega, para encontrarse un hombre de 18, de pelo negro, ojos cafés pardo, una banda en la cabeza y una pulsera. Brendan al percatarse de que ya sabían que el estaba ahí, decide salir._

_-¿Quién es Cless?-dijo Kent en un tono muy serio._

_-Lo acabo de conocer…_

_Lyn, se lanzo hacia Brendan, con los ojos llorosos, los demás no sabían que pasaba, ¿Quien era el?-su respuesta fue rápidamente contestada por Lyn._

_-Brendan…-soltándolo-¿Dónde has estado?-decía Lyn feliz._

_-Es una larga historia…-con mirada triste-¿Dónde esta Jed? No lo eh visto._

_-Hace mas de medio año, la tribu fue atacada por bandidos…Fui la única que sobrevivió-sollozando._

_-No puede ser…_

_-Hace poco me entere de que mi abuelo me buscaba-limpiándose las lagrimas._

_-Si, es el marques de Caelin, y nos ordeno traer a su nieta, para así poder verla-dio a conocer Saín._

_-Ya veo… Entonces te ayudare-sonriendo._

_-Gracias Brendan-devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_-Soy Saín, un gusto Brendan-le saludaba Saín._

_-Yo Kent-aun serio, no confiaba mucho en Brendan._

_Yo Cless…-decía un poco incomodo el joven estratega, el no estaba acostumbrado a fingir. _

_Luego de las presentaciones, el grupo se despidió del Sacerdote y siguieron su camino. Kent esaba muy dudoso de Brendan, conocía a su señora Lyndis y lo otro que le preocupaba era la actitud de Cless con la llegada de Brendan, parecía como si se conocieran de ase mucho tiempo, esto le parecía demasiado extraño esto, asíque durante el camino, Kent no despego los ojos de Brendan, lo vigilaba de cerca…_

_-¿Tan poco confiable parezco?-decía Brendan mientras seguía caminando._

_-¡…!-Kent no entendía como el sabia que lo estaba vigilando-Solo es curiosidad._

_-Ya veo-soltando una pequeña risa._

_Así el grupo siguió el camino, Kent decidió darle mas espacio, pero seguiría vigilándolo._

_**Bueno espero que les aya gustado, esoeren l proximo cap! **_

**_Bye_**


	6. Flechas y alas

_** Hola a todos! X3 **_

_**ya habia pasado un tiempo desde que no ponia el cap 6 xD, BUENO lo digo simple y sencillo... "Escuela..." U_U.**_

_**Me tuvo bastante ocupado durante demasiado tiempo... ¬¬.**_

_**Pero ya aqui les traigo el nuevo cap! xD**_

**_Disfrutenlo!_**

_**Un Joven de Sacae:**_

_**Capitulo 6:**__ Flechas y alas_

_El grupo siguió avanzando, Saín tratando de cortejar a Lyn, Cless practicando un poco la espada con Brendan y Kent vigilándolo, a lo lejos se diviso un pueblo, Saín quien era el mas alegre de ver un pueblo, "Si hay un pueblo, habrán bellas señoritas" pensaba el. Todos rieron ya que sabían lo que Saín pensaba, excepto Kent que daba un gran suspiro, "El no cambia" se decía el mientras se pasaba la mano por su frente._

_Al llegar, vieron que el pueblo estaba en ruina, era un lugar muy desolado._

_-Que horrible…-decía Kent-¿Quién habrá hecho esto?_

_-Los bandidos…-dijo Lyn con voz triste-Ellos habitan la montaña Taliver, se les conoce por ser crueles…_

_-No me digas que…-decía Brendan con enojo._

_-Si, ellos fueron los que atacaron nuestra tribu, vinieron en la noche, y solo eso les basto para destruir a nuestro pueblo y tribu…_

_Aun par de metros de donde el grupo se encontraba, vieron a un grupo de hombres de mala pinta, tenían rodeado a dos personas, una de ellas le parecía bastante conocida a Lyn. El grupo se apresuro a ver que era lo que sucedía._

_-¡Mocosa, sabes lo que hiciste!-gritaba un hombre con unos moretones._

_-L-lo siento mucho…-decía una pequeña de pelo violeta-No fue mi intención aterrizar encima suyo…_

_-Ese no es el punto- decía un joven de pelo café-ella ya pidió perdón, así que lárguense._

_-¡Ja! Esa chiquilla debe pagar, quizá con ese caballo con alas…-mirada maliciosa._

_-¡No!-interrumpiendo-¡No la toquen!_

_-Te lo tienes bien creído chiquilla… _

_-Ami háganme lo que quieran…pero a el déjenlo, se los ruego…-sollozando._

_-¡Jajá jajá! Inepta, solo hay pegasos en Ilia, son animales escasos, valen mucho mas que tu-acercándose-¡Lo venderemos por una montaña de oro!_

_-No…No puedes…-sollozando._

_-Ya es suficiente-golpeando al hombre en la cara-¿ y tu piensas que te dejare hacerle algo?_

_-¿Y tu que?-levantándose-Ni siquiera la conoces, ¿Por qué le ayudas?_

_-Cuando llegue aquí, estuve apunto de morir de hambre, siendo que tenían poca comida, no me abandonaron, y yo tampoco la abandonare si tiene problemas._

_-Que estupido…-sonrisa-de todas formas, no puedes hacer nada al respecto, somos mas que tu-riéndose._

_En eso llega Lyn seguido de los demás, mientras se ganaban delante de ellos para protegerlos._

_-¿Lyn?-decía la pequeña acercándose._

_-¿Florina?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Sorprendida._

_-Supe que te habías ido, y decidí buscarte._

_-¿Os conocéis?-decía Kent acercándose._

_-Es amiga mía, se llama Florina, aprendiz de jinete de Pegaso de Ilia._

_Y le asustan los hombres. ¿Qué ha pasado Florina?_

_-Bueno…-Agachando la cabeza-mi pegaso estaba cansado y vi este pueblo… y por accidente…_

_-Aterrizaste sobre ellos ¿no?-interrumpía Lyn._

_-Un poco…_

_-¡Así es! Lo a admitido, arrolló a mi amigo y ahora debe pagarlo-decía uno de ellos con cara maliciosa._

_-Ella ya se ha disculpado-decía el chico que la había estado protegiendo._

_-¡A callar!- le manda un golpe al chico, este cae de una manera muy fea…_

_-¡Ahora la chica se viene con nosotros! No nos importa si es a la fuerza. _

_Todo el grupo de Bandidos, sacando sus hachas, espadas y arcos, listo para usar la fuerza .Pero el grupo de Lyn también había sacado sus armas, incluso el chico que había sido golpeado, saco un arco y se gano al lado de Lyn._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?-decía Lyn, mientras se ponía en posición. _

_-Will-respondió mientras sacaba una flecha y apuntando a los bandidos._

_-Gracias por defender a Florina, cuento contigo-después de eso Lyn salio hacia el enemigo._

_Will, se gano detrás de una muralla y empezó a lazarle flechas al enemigo, era bastante bueno, les apunto a las piernas y brazos, que luego eran rematados por Lyn y los demás, pero al igual que Will, los arqueros de los bandidos lanzaban sus flechas a Florina, que ya estaba en el aire junto a su pegaso, ella perdió el equilibrio y se callo de su caballo volador, pero fue atrapada por Kent, que se encontraba cerca._

_-¿Estas bien?-preguntaba Kent mientras La ponía en el suelo._

_-S-si-se alejo rápidamente de el, era bastante evidente que le tenia miedo a los hombre, luego silbo llamando a su pegaso, se subió y se incorporo nuevamente a la batalla._

_Kent quien aun no entendía a la joven, se giro a ver donde se encontraba Brendan, lo había perdido de vista por salvar a Florina. Se escucho un grito desgarrador del otro lado de una muralla, Kent fue hacia allí, encontrándose a Brendan y a tres de los bandidos muertos en el piso. Brendan se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kent, este se asusto un poco y puso su lanza en posición, "me quiere atacar" se decía, y sin poder reaccionar, Brendan pasa al lado de el y clava su espada a otro bandido que estaba apunto de atacar a Kent._

_-Ten mas cuidado-decía Brendan._

_-Por un momento creí…-con voz temblorosa._

_-No te preocupes, ahora volvamos hacia los demás, estas peleas no se ganan solas- marchándose hacia donde se encontraban otros bandidos._

_-¡Kent!-decía una voz familiar._

_-Saín…_

_-¿Qué te sucede…? Por poco te mueres._

_-Nada, solo cosas mías-mientras apretaba fuerte su lanza._

_-Soy tu amigo Kent, te conozco, y tú no eres de los que se distraen en batalla, si no fuera por Brendan…_

_-Soltando una risa- No te preocupes, ahora estoy bien.-"¿Saín preocupándose por alguien que no sea una mujer?". Era la primera vez que lo veía y aun no podía creerlo._

_Los dos jinetes cruzaron una mirada de confianza y partieron hacia los bandidos que quedaban. Lyn, que ya se encontraba con el líder del grupo, se puso en posición para pelear._

_-Aun estas a tiempo de huir…- Enmarcando una sonrisa burlona._

_-Unos chiquillos como ustedes…- Se agarraba el pelo casi arrancándoselo. Tomo su hacha y se lanzó hacia Lyn. Ella esquivo fácilmente el ataque, al parecer la rabia le había hecho perder la razón. _

_En eso todos llegaron hasta Lyn, listos para prestarle ayuda a su compañera. Pero Brendan inesperadamente los detuvo. Hubo mucha agitación en el grupo, ¿Por qué los detenía?._

_-¡Quítate!.- Dijo furioso Kent, pero al no haber respuesta de Brendan, preparo su lanza para atacarlo. Momentos antes de que se pusiera a atacar, Lyn de un grito lo detuvo._

_-¡No quiero que interfieran!.- Dijo autoritaria la chica que seguía esquivando fácilmente los hachazos._

_-¡…!- Kent guardó su lanza y miro apenado a Brendan, que solo seguía el deseo de su amiga. Se acercó hasta el y empezó a disculparse._

_-Lo siento mucho…-dijo agachando la cabeza._

_-No hay de que preocuparse.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Además, si hubieras atacado ,me seria fácil esquivarlo.-Dijo con tono burlón, Brendan solo le quería molestarlo un poquito, pero al ver la reacción de Kent se dio cuenta de que se lo tomo a mal…_

_-¡Eh! Que era broma…-Dijo tratando de disculparse, Kent se tranquilizo y aun molesto se alejo un poco. Todos soltaron una risita, incluso Lyn que estaba aun esquivando los ataques inútiles del líder…_

_¡-Grrr…!.- gruñía lleno de rabia, ya estaba cansado y el aliento le faltaba. No le quedo otra que huir, sin antes recordar los rostros de el grupo que lo humillo hasta el final…_

_Lyn se acerco al grupo triunfante, no tuvo que usar su espada, y no estaba para nada de cansada. Florina la abrazaba dándole las gracias, también le dio gracias al arquero, pero le fue muy difícil, Todos reían viendo como Florina le costaba agradecerle a Will, Will un poco avergonzado le dijo que ya estaba bien y no era necesario._

_Mas tarde…_

_El grupo ya partía de aquel pueblo. Todos los habitantes que se escondían en los escombros, salieron a darle las gracias al grupo que saco a esos bandidos. _

_Ya afuera del pueblo, vieron a aquel pelirrojo agitando sus brazos para llamar su atención._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?.- Le pregunto Saín quien con el sol, pensaba que era una bella dama que venia a declararle su amor…_

_-Me gustaría unirme a ustedes.- Dijo jadeando, había estado buscándonos en el pueblo. Todos miraron a Lyn, quien se sorprendió unos segundos, paso su mano por la cabeza y dijo: "¡Claro! Nos hará falta un arquero._

_Todos saludaban a su nuevo compañero, pero alguien estaba demasiado callado y pensativo. Era nada menos que Kent, quien aun molesto por la "broma" de Brendan, séle acerco y sin mas le dijo._

_-Brendan, me gustaría tener un duelo contigo.- Dijo con voz bastante grave. Todos le quedaron viendo un rato, ya habían notado una supuesta "rivalidad" que Kent sentía hacia Brendan._

_Brendan se rasco la cabeza, " Ya la hice…". Sabia que era por lo de la broma, así que Brendan accedió al duelo contra Kent. Todos miraron a Brendan sorprendidos, ya lo habían hecho solo que ahora era con Brendan, que siempre se mostraba tranquilo y sereno hasta en las batallas. Lyn miro a Brendan unos segundos, ya todos sabían lo que ella quería…_

_-¡Yo también quiero un duelo contigo Brendan!.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Seria porque todos ya conocían a Lyn, pero en ese momento, cada uno pensó… " Ya me lo imaginaba…"_

**_Y que les parecio? X3_**

**_Espero les haya gustado, y posteen ya que con las criticas que eh resibido, eh podido seguir mejorando ^_^_**

**_Bueno nos vemos!_**

**_See ya!_**


	7. Cnflictos y Represalias

_Bueno aqui les dejo el cap 7 (me eh demorado menos :P) espero les agrade!_

_**Un Joven de Sacae:**_

_**Capitulo 7:**__ Conflictos y Represalias:_

_Lyn y compañía, se dirigían hacia el oeste, donde le esperaba la tierra que vio nacer a su madre y lo aguardaba su única familia… Su abuelo. El grupo tiene que acampar en una fortaleza abandonada, donde se supone que, Kent y Lyn tendrían sus duelos con Brendan. _

_Mientras que Will, el nuevo arquero de pelo castaño, se habría adaptado bastante bien en el grupo, Florina intentando perder su timidez EXTREMA hacia los hombres, (__**N/A: hay que decirlo, la timidez de esta chica va demasiado lejos… ^o^U) **__intentando conversar con Will, Cless y Brendan, a quienes ella consideraba como buenas personas, a Saín lo catalogo, según lo que le había contado Lyn, como mujeriego altamente peligroso, y a Kent al ser el mejor amigo de Saín, lo tenia puesto en la misma categoría que su amigo de armadura verde._

_Kent como siempre, no despegaba la vista de Brendan, y a la vez pensaba en una estrategia para vencer al misterioso amigo de su señora… Saín recitaba poemas dedicados a las mujeres que conocería en el futuro. Lyn, al igual que Kent, repasaba su estrategia para vencer a su querido amigo. Pero un pensamiento la interrumpió en ese momento… "No lo he vencido ni una sola vez…" Su mente se lleno de recuerdos, esos años en que los dos practicaban arduamente para ser los mejores. Aquellos duelos que tenían y la gran diferencia de habilidades entre ambos… Pero ahora ella estaba segura de sus habilidades, antes de que su pueblo fuera atacado, Lyn había logrado superar a su padre, y luego de que se quedo sola, seguía practicando sus habilidades._

_Brendan conversaba tranquilamente con su subordinado, pero Cless se veía bastante intranquilo con lo que había pasado últimamente, aun no tenia claro el objetivo de su capitán. Con un poco de confianza, el pequeño aprendiz de estratega le pregunta a su capitán…_

_-Capitán…-paro un momento y luego de reunir valor prosigue.- ¿En que esta pensando…?_

_Brendan lo vio un poco sorprendido.-¿A que te refieres?- pronuncio despreocupadamente mientras enmarcaba una sonrisa._

_-A los duelos…- empezó a poner cara de fastidio, su capitán no estaba siendo serio._

_-Ah…-decía mientras se paso la mano por la frente.-Pues estoy listo en cuanto ellos lo estén.- Poniéndose ambas manos en la cabeza mientras miraba el cielo._

_-¡Debe ser suave con ellos!-le reprocho a su capitán.- Ellos no saben de lo que usted es capaz de hacer…-decía bastante preocupado el muchacho._

_-¿Con quien dices que EL tiene que ser suave?.-Irrumpió Kent que alcanzo a escuchar lo que Cless había dicho, bueno por lo menos la ultima parte.-Como pensaba… ustedes se conocen…_

_-La verdad es que si.-Respondió el chico. Brendan y Kent abrieron sus ojos hasta no poder mas, Kent esperaba que Brendan respondiera eso, y Brendan esperaba responder y así evitarse un problema.- Lo vi una vez en el coliseo.- Volvió a hablar, interrumpiendo ese silencio tan incomodo y tenso.-Y es bastante fuerte…_

_Kent lo miró con fastidio por un rato, luego de despejar su mente, agarro al joven estratega del brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo._

_-Entonces me ayudaras en mi estrategia.-Dijo con voz seria y autoritaria mientras se lo llevaba lejos. Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver Brendan, fue a su subordinado llorando mientras trataba de zafarse de Kent. Brendan se reía viendo la divertida situación de Cless, se detuvo un momento a reflexionar, se estaba divirtiendo mucho, no tanto como en el colmillo negro con todos sus subordinados, ya que no pensaba en ellos como subordinados, los consideraba sus amigos._

_Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un pequeño bosque cerca de la fortaleza. Brendan pensó que seria bueno darse una pequeña vuelta por el bosque y de paso, entrenar un poco a su "manera". Los árboles no dejaban ver el cielo, solo una oscuridad tenue, apenas visible. De pronto, sintió la presencia de alguien, lo estaban observando desde algún lugar, pero no era Kent, si no alguien mas que no era del grupo…_

_-No es divertido si se que estas aquí.-dijo Brendan con una sonrisa en la cara._

_-Te he encontrado…-La voz era de una mujer, y Brendan la reconoció perfectamente._

_-¿Qué haces aquí…?.- Poniendo su cara seria pero a la vez melancólica…_

_-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti, capitán...- saliendo detrás de un árbol, una chica de pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel blanca. Tenia puesta una polera azul, y encima de ella un peto de acero, una espada un poco mas larga que la de Brendan, y pantaloncillos de color café._

_-Katia…-Brendan la miro con tristeza, su discípula y amiga lo veía con mucho enojo._

_-No nos dijiste nada, desapareciste así como así, sin decirle adiós a nadie, ni siquiera ami…-pequeñas lágrimas recorrían sus blancas mejillas. Brendan intento acercarse, pero ella saco su espada y empezó a atacar a Brendan._

_-Katia…-le susurraba mientras bloqueaba los ataques continuos de ella._

_-¿Por qué…?, ¿ Acaso nos odias?...-decía mientras seguía sollozando y atacando._

_-¡Claro que no!.-Respondió casi por reflejo._

_-¿Entonces?.-Ella lo miraba con tristeza, no pudo creer que su capitán la dejara al mando y desapareciera así como si nada. El, a quien ella admiraba, respetaba, confiaba…_

_-Por que es algo que debo hacer…- ya se habían separado unos metros, Katia estaba muy cansada, pero Brendan daba la impresión de que no hubiese combatido nada. Ambos se miraron unos segundos, que para ambos esos segundos parecían interminables, distintas emociones se mostraban en Katia, tristeza, dolor y pena._

_-Será mejor que vuelva…-dijo Katia envainando su espada, se acerco a Brendan, que al igual que Katia había guardado su espada._

_-¿Volverás…?.-fue lo que dijo antes de abrazar a Brendan, a pesar de todo lo que ella sufrió, no podía odiarlo nunca, así que se aferro a el, apretándolo mas y mas, sintiendo aquella esencia que recordaba, la calidez y amabilidad que su maestro tenia._

_-Aún no lo se…-La chica lo soltó con la cabeza agachada, se podían ver unas lagrimas caer.-Pero… ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver-mientras sonreía, produciéndole una sensación de calidez a la rubia. Esta seco sus lágrimas, vio al pelinegro con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta._

_-Entonces… te estaremos esperando…- La rubia emprendió su camino, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad del bosque. Brendan salio del bosque, y se percato de que ya estaba atardeciendo, había estado mucho tiempo en el bosque._

_Mas tarde…_

_Brendan se quedo parado enfrente de la fortaleza, preguntándose si entraba o no… Por alguna razón Brendan estaba… ¿asustado? Si, el estaba asustado, pero… ¿Por qué?, Brendan empezó hacer memoria, esperando resolver su dilema…_

_-Flash Back-_

_Brendan había salido del bosque, ya estaba atardeciendo, pero lo que paso en el bosque había sido un buen entrenamiento, además de poder haber visto a su discípula. Empezó a caminar hacia la fortaleza cuando se encontró con Will, el estaba practicando con su arco, pero se veía que estaba pensando en otra cosa, ya que cada vez que disparaba una flecha, esta caía lejos del objetivo que el mismo había puesto. El había mostrado una gran maestría con el arco en la última batalla, así que la única opción que le llego a Brendan al verlo fue… "Esta distraído…". Se acerco y lo saludo, pero Brendan quedo sorprendido al ver la reacción del castaño._

_-¡¿Dónde diablos habías estado?.-Pregunto eufórico.- ¡Te hemos buscado toda la mañana!._

_-Pues…-¿Qué le pasaba a el? Nunca lo había visto así…-Pase por un bosque y… me perdí.- Fue lo mejor que pudo inventar, no quería que supieran aun de que el era uno de los capitanes del colmillo negro._

_-Eso ya no importa.- dijo el castaño mientras soltaba un suspiro.- Lyn y Kent te están esperando…_

_Brendan abrió los ojos, golpeo su frente y recordó que tenia los duelos con ellos… Brendan miro a Will, esperando que lo ayudara, pero este al percatarse, negó con la cabeza._

_-Ya tuve suficiente con los gritos que nos daban, solo por que tu no aparecías…-mirándolo con un poco de molestia.- Es mi venganza.-Soltando una pequeña risa maliciosa._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

_-Ese Will…-suspiraba Brendan mientras estaba parado frente a la puerta, adentro estaban Kent, Lyn, Florina, Saín, Cless. Suspiro resignado y entro con cierta cautela, al ver que el grupo estaba reunido alrededor de una chica de pelo café, su largo cabello estaba amarrado con una cinta blanca, llevaba una playera y falda de color verde._

_-¿Qué sucede…?-preguntó Brendan. Los demás al percatarse de que el misterioso chico había llegado, le miraron con una mirada fulminante, especialmente de Lyn y Kent._

_A Brendan le cayo una pequeña gotita por la cabeza, y volvió a preguntar.-¿Qué ha sucedido?. Fue Cless el primero en romper el silencio y hablar._

_-La señorita ha venido en busca de su esposo.- dijo con un tono de tristeza.-Vino de un pueblo que se encuentra en las cercanías._

_Antes de que alguien más pudiera hablar, Will entro alterado a la fortaleza._

_-¡Lady Lyndis! Son los bandidos, han venido por venganza.- Termino de decir Will mientras preparaba su arco y sus flechas._

_-No saben cuando rendirse…-Lyn pensaba en como combatirlos, y a su suerte, el pequeño estratega ya tenía un plan._

_-Aseguremos a Natalie aquí, Kent y Saín cubrirán la entrada principal.- Los dos asintieron preparando sus armas.-Lyn ira por la otra junto a Brendan.-Lyn asintió con desgana al mirar a Brendan.- Florina, tu te quedaras protegiendo a Natalie, si logran penetrar en la fortaleza debes protegerla sin importar que.-Florina con un fuego en los ojos asintió, ubicándose al lado de Natalie.- Will, vi una abertura en la pared este, debes de protegerla y eliminar a quien intente penetrarla.- Will con arco y flecha en mano asintió.- ¡Ahora Vayamos.!.- Todos salieron a sus posiciones preparados para la ardua batalla que vendrá…_

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado ^^! y grax a Pinkdiamon que siempre comenta :P!_

_y comenten x3!_

_see ya!_


	8. Pequeños conflictos

_Bueno aqui esta el cap 8, me costo un poco ya que tuve una semana dificil..._

_Espero les guste y sigan leyendo ^o^_

_**Un Joven de Sacae:**_

_**Capitulo 8: **__Pequeños conflictos_

_Lyn que estaba juntó a Brendan, se dirigieron a la entrada este de la fortaleza. La líder del grupo se sentía bastante enojada con Brendan por haber faltado el duelo. Una que otra vez, miraba al pelinegro con una mirada fulminante, y haciendo caso omiso a lo que tratara de decirle su amigo._

_Ya en el umbral de la entrada este, Lyn logro divisar a dos de los bandidos, uno de ellos le pareció bastante conocido, reflexionó unos segundos, en los cuales Brendan tuvo que protegerla de un hachazo seguro hacia su cabeza._

_De entre sus bolsillos, Lyn saco un pequeño papel, en el cual estaba el dibujo de un hombre pelirrojo, de unos 30 años y mirada seria. Poso su vista al bandido que le trato de cortar la cabeza y mientras el bandido peleaba con Brendan, ella le gritó…_

_-¡Dorcas!.- El bandido de pelo rojizo, que antes no mostraba expresión alguna, ahora tenia una cara de sorpresa enorme._

_-¿Por qué sabes mi nombre…?.- Fue lo único que pudo articular luego de bajar su hacha. Brendan entonces se dirigió hacia el otro bandido que ya estaba preparando su ataque, y de un certero golpe en vertical logro eliminarlo._

_-Tu esposa esta aquí.- Le decía Lyn, señalando la fortaleza.- La estamos protegiendo,¿Qué harás?_

_-Yo… los ayudare, nunca dejare que le hagan daño a mi esposa.- El amor de Dorcas hacia su esposa era notable, Lyn sintió mucho respeto hacia el._

_Mientras tanto…_

_Saín y Kent, que protegían la entrada principal, estaban en un gran aprieto, 7 bandidos eran los que intentaban penetrar por aquella entrada. Seis de ellos llevan hachas y el que estaba mas lejos, traía consigo una espada._

_-Tanta gente y ninguna hermosa dama…- Dijo Saín con un tono y expresión claramente de tristeza y decepción._

_-Deja de pensar en eso y concentrare en esos dos que vienen.- Kent alzó su espada y choco con el hacha de un bandido. Chispas salían de las armas, ninguno cedía ni el más mínimo milímetro, hasta que Kent, hizo que su caballo se levantara en dos patas, y aprovechando el retroceso del bandido, clavo su espada en el pecho de este._

_Saín apenas se percato del otro bandido, pero gracias sus reflejos, que eran bastante buenos, hizo que rápidamente esquivara el hachazo que iba dirigido a su fiel corcel._

_Dándole giros a la lanza mientras avanzaba hasta el bandido, logro penetrar el pecho de este, Saín con pura fuerza bruta, levanto al bandido con su lanza y en una sacudida, lo mando a volar hasta otro bandido que se acercaba peligrosamente, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente._

_-Saín… ¿No te había dicho que con una espada, tienes mas ventaja sobre un hacha?- Reprendía Kent a su amigo, que a pesar de haber acabado ya a dos de los bandidos, seguía depresivo por no ver a ninguna dama… _

_-¡Pero si las lanzas son mas heroicas!.- Respondió con un entusiasmo salido de la nada.- ¡Y a las mujeres les encanta lo heroico!. Además…- Antes de que su amigo pudiera seguir, Kent le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el mango de su espada._

_-Deja de decir estupideces y prepárate.- Partió Kent hacia el siguiente bandido._

_-¡No tenias porque hacer eso…!.- Siguiendo a su amigo mientras se acariciaba la cabeza._

_En la parte oeste de la fortaleza…_

_Will se encontraba en el lugar indicado por Cless, tal como el había dicho, había una grieta enorme en la muralla. "Con un par de golpes se podría derrumbar. Que observador es el pequeño". Unos ruidos secos interrumpieron los pensamientos del castaño arquero. Will escalo la muralla de atrás, gracias a varios agujeros que estaban en ella. Al tener la suficiente altura, pudo divisar a 3 bandidos, uno con un hacha, otro con una espada y el último con un arco. Se acomodo como pudo y sacando dos flechas apunto al tipo que de hachazos estaba derribando la pared. Lanzó la flecha, y con gran velocidad, disparo la segunda flecha hacia el tipo con la espada._

_Ambos bloquearon las flechas con sus respectivas armas, y el arquero ya había lanzado una flecha hacia Will, que le impacto en el hombro y a la vez, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo torciéndose el tobillo. Florina que se encontraba cerca de ahí, se percato y fue socorrer al arquero. Cuando llegó no alcanzo a darle una poción, ya que los bandidos derribaron el muro y estaban entrando. Will no perdió el tiempo y aun lastimado del hombro, disparo una flecha al primero que atravesó la muralla, era un arquero también, de ahí en adelante, los dos bandidos que estaban afuera, entraron velozmente, bloqueando las fechas con sus armas._

_Los dos estaban en un gran problema, Florina por su temor extremo a los hombres, le costaba mucho atacarles, y cuando atacaba lo hacia muy indecisa, permitiendo al bandido del hacha esquivar fácilmente la lanza de la chica. El bandido de la espada, se había acercado peligrosamente a Will. Alzo su espada, y antes de poder hacer algo mas, calló al suelo, Will vio un hacha clavada en la espalda del bandido, y por el pasillo divisa a Lyn con un pelirrojo que no había visto nunca_

_-¿¡Will, estas bien!.- gritó casi eufórica Lyn mientras eliminaba al bandido que quedaba._

_-Si, no es nada que una buena poción no pueda curar.- dijo Will mientras posaba su vista en el extraño, que ya había sacado su hacha de la espalda del bandido.- ¿Y el quien es?_

_-Es Dorcas, el esposo de Natalie.- explicaba Lyn mientras se soltaba de Florina, quien la había abrazado ahogando sus sollozos por el susto que había pasado._

_-¿Y Brendan?.- volvió a preguntar Will con un tono claro de preocupación._

_-Esta cuidando la entrada este, no tienes de que preocuparte.- Respondió Lyn con los brazos entrecruzados y poniendo cara de "No me hablen de el…". Cosa que noto Will y no pudo evitar reírse._

_-Los refuerzos ya deben de haber llegado a la entrada este, y son… varios.- Apenas termino Dorcas de decir esto, todos pusieron cara de preocupación. Lyn que era la mas sorprendida, se demoro unos segundos en volver en si. Dorcas quien llevaba apoyaba a Will, se dirigían a donde se encontraba Brendan. Florina se dirigió hacia Natalie y Lyn rápidamente corrió hasta la otra entrada._

_Exterior Este de la fortaleza…_

_-Supongo que eso es todo…-Decía Brendan mientras guardaba su espada en la funda._

_-Aj… ¿C-como es posible…?.-En el suelo había más de 10 bandidos, la mayoría inconscientes y con graves heridas.- Un pequeñajo…- Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente._

_-Bueno a buscar a su jefe.- Brendan partió hacia el sur, ya pasada la fortaleza divisa a Kent y a Saín pelear con dos bandidos, luego vio al jefe de los bandidos, acompañado de un arquero que ya había divisado a Brendan. Inmediatamente el arquero empezó su ataque, era bastante hábil, cada flecha que iba dirigida a Brendan apuntaba directamente al corazón, a la cabeza y al cuello. Por su parte, Brendan esquivaba o bloqueaba fácilmente las flechas, hasta llegar con una velocidad inesperada para el arquero y de un solo golpe acabarlo._

_-Muy buen espectáculo chico…- Decía sonriente el jefe mientras aplaudía. Su pelo negro junto a las dos cicatrices que tenía en el lado derecho de su cara, le daban un aspecto bastante amenazante.- Espera… tu eres…- Dijo con voz temblorosa, Brendan no entendía que le sucedía, hasta que el tipo empezó a hablar._

_-Tu eres… Espada veloz, eres uno de los capitanes mas fuertes del colmillo…- El asombro se hizo notar en la antes serena cara de Brendan, sin que el tipo se diese cuenta, Brendan ya estaba enfrente de el, agarró su camisa y con gran fuerza lo levanto, como si fuera solo una pluma._

_-¿Quien eres?.- Pregunto secamente con una mirada fría y penetrante que hacia temblar de miedo a cualquiera._

_-Carjiga…-respondió mientras con sus dos brazos musculosos trataba de zafarse de Brendan._

_-Ya te recuerdo…-Dijo Brendan soltando a Carjiga.- Te afiliaste al colmillo hace un año._

_-A-así es, ¡Debes de tenerme mas respeto!.- Empezó a gritar con tono arrogante._

_-Eres un problema…-La voz de Brendan esta vez sonó tenebrosa, dejando helado a Carjiga.- Y yo que quería evitarme el lío de matarlos…_

_-Pero de que…- Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, la espada de Brendan ya había atravesando su torso._

_En tan solo unos segundos, el cuerpo sin vida de Carjiga colgaba de la espada de Brendan. El poco a poco fue sacando su espada hasta que el cuerpo calló al suelo, limpio la sangre de ella y la puso en su vaina._

_-¡Brendan!.- Escucho Brendan a lo lejos, se giro a ver y vio a Lyn, Florina, Dorcas y Will (quien estaba siendo cargado por Dorcas). Venían de la entrada este y en camino donde el estaba._

_-¡Hola!.- Les decía mientras levantaba la mano. Luego escucho a dos caballos acercándose, eran Kent y Saín quienes ya habían acabado con los bandidos de la entrada principal._

_-¿Qué sucedió aquí…?.- Dijo Dorcas mientras observaba el cuerpo sin vida de su ex jefe._

_-¡Y como venciste a todos esos tipos!.- Grito Lyn mientras apuntaba a la entrada este. Kent y Saín fijaron la vista donde su señora apuntaba, viendo varios bultos tirados en el suelo, era algo simple de adivinar eran cuerpos._

_-Eran principiantes.- Dijo Brendan mientras reía, Lyn le creyó casi instantáneamente pues al pasar al lado de ellos también se hizo la idea de que si los hubiera combatido ella, seria demasiado fácil ganarles. Pero Dorcas miraba confundido a Brendan._

_-No lo creo…-Murmuró, cosa que no fue desapercibida por Kent._

_-¿Por qué lo dices?.- Pregunto el pelinaranjo ignorando el hecho de que no conocía a esa persona._

_-Lo digo porque estuvo más de dos meses con ellos, y los vi derrotar a muchos tipos fuertes, incluso están afiliados al Colmillo Negro. Y no era solo porque Carjiga fuera el mas fuerte, si no por que todos los que lo seguían tenían una gran fuerza._

_-Pues no parecían fuertes.- Dijo Brendan con simpleza.-No deberíamos…-Brendan fue interrumpido por Lyn._

_-¿Qué es el Colmillo Negro?.- Pregunto Lyn con inocencia._

_-Son un grupo que aceptaba trabajos de todo tipo.- Dijo Kent mientras veía de reojo a Brendan._

_-Pero por alguna razón, hace algún tiempo atrás solo han aceptado trabajos de asesinatos, y cometen muchas fechorías.- siguió explicando Dorcas.- Se rumorea que, la nueva esposa del líder lo cambio._

_-Curiosamente se llama Brendan…- Dijo Kent mirando a Brendan. Todos miraban a Brendan sorprendidos, incluso Lyn._

_-Brendan Reed.- Aclaró Brendan.- y no crees que un chico de 18 años haya formado ese grupo.- dijo claramente molesto.- Ahora volvamos a la fortaleza, Natalie te esta esperando Dorcas.- dijo volviendo a su serenidad.- y a Will hay que curarlo._

_Todos asintieron a las decisiones de Brendan y se dirigieron a la fortaleza en silencio._

_Espero les haya gustado, y grax a Cheria que siempre postea (y lo de torturarme... ¬¬, ya tuve suficiente cuando me amarraste y me obligaste a ver una maraton de... de...¬¬)_

_bueno grax por leer y esperen el sig cap!_

_see ya!_


End file.
